


Feel the Wood?

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix it and make it (slashily) right bit for the basement scene in <i>Dopplegangers</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Wood?

Tony frowned, worried he wasn't doing it right. Hand sanding wasn't as easy as it looked and he wasn't a big DIY guy as it was. However, when his boss, Jethro Gibbs, invited him over to help with the boat, Tony jumped at the chance to spend time with the other man. Over the last couple of months, he'd found himself thinking more and more about one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and just how hot the older man was. About how much Tony wanted him-and not just for his body but for his soul and heart as well.

Pausing in his work, he looked over at Gibbs. "Boss, I'm not sure I'm doing this right, can you show me?"

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah. Okay," he said, coming over and standing behind Tony. To Tony's surprise, Gibbs stood right behind him, wrapping his arms around and over Tony's, hands going over top of Tony's on the planer. Jethro then moved the tool slowly up and down the rib of the boat.

"You know, I still have that electric sander my dad gave me. Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Shush. Now close your eyes," Jethro whispered, his breath wafting across Tony's ear, bringing goosebumps up on his skin.

Tony closed his eyes, making it even harder for him to concentrate on what he was supposed to be learning. With Jethro's arms wrapped around him, his hands grasping Tony's, his body pressed along the length of Tony's, it was rather difficult to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Dear God, if he was dreaming he sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

"Now, Tony, can you feel the wood?" Gibbs asked.

His eyes still closed, Tony was preternaturally aware of the feel of Jethro's erection pressing between his ass cheeks as well as the feel of the wood under his hands, Tony snorted. He pushed his ass back, gently, against Jethro and whispered, his voice husky with need, "Oh, yeah, I can definitely feel the wood, Jethro."

Jethro chuckled as he turned Tony around. Even when Jethro slid one arm around his waist, while the other slid behind Tony's neck, the younger man didn't open his eyes. Jethro felt his heart catch with the trust Tony had in him. Tony merely sighed, reaching his arms around Jethro's waist as the older man leaned in to claim Tony's mouth in a driving, passionate first kiss.

Tony opened his mouth at the insistent push of Jethro's tongue against his lips and he moaned at the first taste of the other man. It was almost too much: Jethro's tongue in his mouth, his hand in Tony's hair, his body pressed against his, their erections pressed together yet separated by layers of clothing. Putting his all into the kiss, Tony slid his tongue across Jethro's, tasting the coffee he'd had earlier and something that was just...Jethro. While his tongue slid into Jethro's mouth, Tony's hands slid down and cupped Jethro's ass, pulling him closer, grinding their cocks together, making Jethro groan with need.

Several long minutes later, Jethro pulled back, breaking the kiss, panting. He stared at Tony, blue eyes searching green for something, and obviously finding it. Tony gave him a shy grin, but didn't break eye contact, then he laughed. "You know, Boss," he said, thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock against Jethro's, "I really _am_ feeling some wood now."

Jethro laughed, planting a quick kiss on the side of Tony's mouth. "Yeah, me, too, Tony. Let's take this upstairs...," he trailed off, his usual air of certainty failing him. He wasn't sure if Tony wanted this, wanted him or not.

Bringing his hand up to cup the side of Jethro's face, Tony smiled, again. "I'd love to take this upstairs, Jethro," he said softly. He gave Jethro a sweet, chaste kiss, before moving and heading upstairs, pulling his soon to be lover after him.


End file.
